Sonic For President
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic ends up becoming Student Body President of his school; he quickly makes Courtney seem like a joke, causing her to plan revenge, but starts to regret it when she puts Sonic in a wheelchair by mistake. Meanwhile; Roger gets a talk about addiction from Hades.
1. Sonic's President

In the Toon City High auditorium; the entire school was sitting in the area looking at a stage to see Lori and Courtney on the stage at different podiums.

Sonic entered the auditorium and sat down next to Gwen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just a debate between Lori and Courtney about who should be student body president, then we all put a vote on who we want on iPads." said Gwen.

Sonic groaned.

"I snuck out of detention for this?" said Sonic.

Gwen became confused.

"What'd you get detention for?" said Gwen.

"Oh just for breaking wind during art class." said Sonic.

Gwen groaned.

"However, they're promising the same things if they get the job." said Gwen.

Sonic whistled.

"Wow, I should have just stayed in detention." said Sonic.

"Let the voting begin." said Skinner.

Everyone started tapping on their iPad's.

Thirty minutes later; everyone was voting and groaned in annoyance.

"Come on people, this is only by Courtney's suggestion." said Lori.

"Yeah, after she suggested we redo the vote for the 13th time." said Duncan.

Courtney scoffed.

"I'm just trying to make sure the people who voted for me weren't cheated out of their votes." said Courtney.

Sonic stood up in anger.

"Half the students in this school didn't vote for you, what about them? You don't give a crap about the half on Lori's side because they're not on your side. People like you preach about tolerance and political open mindedness, but when it comes to the unpopular students, you think that just because they're below you, they're obliged to your political enlightenment. Well just because you've been on TV, it doesn't mean you know crap about the government or politics. NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK IN FIRST CLASS AND RESPECT THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODIES DECISION TO MAKE UP THEIR OWN MINDS!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh sorry, I got a little overboard there." said Sonic.

Skinner who saw Sonic smiled and went to him.

"Hello Sonic." He said.

Sonic gulped.

"Hey, sorry if I snuck out of Detention for farting in Art Class." He said and blushed.

Skinner laughed.

"I gotta admit I didn't expect that from you, and that's a stupid reason to get detention." He said and got serious, "Also I heard what you said."

Sonic became confused.

"Really?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, you summed up the George W Bush election in less then a day. The school needs someone like that for student body president." said Skinner, "OKAY EVERYONE, THE OTHER BOX IS NOW OPEN FOR CHOOSING, LET'S DO A RE VOTE!"

Everyone cheered.

Courtney and Lori became confused.

"What?" said Courtney.

Later in the mansion; the adult residents were setting up some banners when Lori and Courtney entered the building.

They saw them and set off some noise makers.

"CONGRATULATIONS COURTNEY FOR BECOMING STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT!" yelled Spongebob.

"Wasn't me." said Courtney.

Everyone became shocked.

"It wasn't?" said Daffy.

"Well then, THREE CHEERS FOR-" Bugs yelled before being interrupted by Lori.

"Wasn't me either." said Lori.

Everyone became confused.

"So wait, if none of you became student body president, then who?" said Bugs.

Then Randy dressed up like a secret service man entered and looked around before holding a hand up.

"Okay, all clear, send him in." said Randy.

Then Ben, Marco, Duncan, and Mike who were in secret service uniforms appeared in the room with Sonic who had a Donald Trump wig on between them.

"He did." said Courtney.

"Sonic of all people became student body president?" said Spongebob.

"How the hell did he pull that off?" said Bugs.

"Even I'm confused." said Rita.

"I wound up comparing the election to George W Bush's election." said Sonic, "Principal Skinner took a shine to it that he allowed everyone to choose the 'other' option on their iPads."

"Then everyone unanimously voted other and chose Sonic as student body president." said Courtney.

Duncan scoffed.

"Please, this guy's got a way with politics." said Duncan.

"Why's he wearing a Donald Trump wig?" said Lori.

"It was the only wig I could find for cheap." said Sonic.

"Donald Trump sucks." said Lincoln as he walked by.

"I agree as well." said Sonic.

He took the wig off.

"Anyways, I've got a three fold plan to make morale in high school better." said Sonic.

"How?" said Bugs.

"He ripped off my great ideas of hugs from our mascot, school work from books, and organic snacks in vending machines." said Courtney.

Everyone stared at the girl.

'They're not that great. Sonic's were better." said Ben.

"Yeah, high fives from the school mascot, school work from only iPads, and a vending machine that dispenses smoothies and milkshakes." said Sonic.

"OK I gotta admit those are good." said Lynn Sr.

"I know right?" said Sonic.

Courtney scoffed.

"They're not that good." said Courtney.

"Yeah it is." said Sonic.

"So what's for the organic stuff in Courtney's vending machine?" said Bugs.

Later; the group was looking at bowl of seaweed chips and started eating them.

But they all gagged.

"This tastes like feet." said Bugs.

Lana however appeared and ate some of the chips.

"I like em." said Lana.

Everyone stared at the gross Loud in confusion.

"How can you even eat this?" said Lynn Sr.

**Interview Gag**

"What's not to like, sea, good, weed, good, seaweed, good." said Lana.

**End Interview Gag**

"Trust me dad they are to me." said Lana.

"These are good to me." said Spongebob.

Everyone looked at Spongebob as well.

"I live under the sea in a pineapple." reminded Spongebob.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait, don't pineapples float?" said Mike.

Spongebob did some thinking.

"That's a good question." said Spongebob.

"For my first order of business as student body president, Courtney is to rub my feet." said Sonic.

"Never, I'll never rub your feet." said Courtney.

However an hour later; Courtney with a black eye is rubbing the feet.

She growled.

"Cruel." said Courtney, "And we're not even in school."

Then Twitch with a clipboard appeared.

"Just a reminder, you have a meeting with Principal Skinner after school tomorrow." said Twitch.

Sonic nodded.

Courtney became confused.

"You also have a secretary?" said Courtney.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, and a personal food taster." said Sonic.

"Why do you need one of those? Especially one with a caffeine addiction." said Courtney.

Sonic glared at Courtney.

"Because he's good at keeping track of things." said Sonic, "Also, he switched to decaf."

"He's right, all because my boyfriend suggested it to me, and I didn't want to upset him." said Twitch.

**Interview Gag**

"Don't judge me." said Twitch.

**End Interview Gag**

Then Spongebob appeared with a chili dog.

"Chili dog's ready." said Spongebob.

But Twitch grabbed the dog.

"Hold it, all food has to go through me first to see if it's poisoned." said Twitch.

SpongeBob groaned.

"Why would I poison Sonic?" He asked.

"He has a point." said Sonic.

"Standard proceedure." said Twitch.

He took a bite out of the chili dog.

He then spits it out.

"I just remembered I hate Chili Dogs." said Twitch.

"It's alright." said Sonic.

Spongebob groaned.

"Ruined." said Spongebob.

He walked off.

"Stop rubbing my feet Courtney." said Sonic.

Courtney sighed and took her hands off of Sonic's feet.

"Finally." said Courtney.

"And rub the quills on my back." said Sonic.

Courtney screams and runs and jumps out of a window.

Sonic shook his head.

"Stupid." He said.


	2. Roger's Addiction Problem

With Roger; he was walking around a forest while playing Pokemon Go.

"Oooh, Treeko." said Roger.

He grinned and caught the Treeko.

"Yes." said Roger.

He walked off.

"Bidoof." said Roger.

He caught the Bidoof before walking up a tree.

"Check it out, a Hoothoot." said Roger.

He then caught the Hoothoot before walking back down the tree and off.

"Now what else could there be." said Roger.

He kept on looking at his phone, but was still moving in place.

He became confused.

"Weird, I'm moving, but it seems like I'm not going anywhere according to my phone." said Roger.

The reason for that was because he was being held by the tail by Wendy Corduroy and was near a cliff.

He turned his head and saw her.

The meerkat then stopped moving in his tracks.

"Well this is weird." said Roger.

"More weird then you nearly walked over a cliff with your face glued to your phone?" said Wendy.

Roger is confused.

"Pardon?" said Roger.

He looked over at the cliff then down before gasping in shock.

Later; the two were on the roof of the Mystery Shack drinking soda.

"Man these are good." He said and turned to Wendy, "So is it true that this town was invaded?"

"Yeah the place was haunted. Fortunately, the invader was destroyed for good." said Wendy, "But enough about me, what about you?"

"Well it's like this, I lived in a trailer park on my planet of Mobius, found out that this cousin of mine was alive for so many years, reconnected with him, then moved in with him when my family life got way out of hand." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"Right, and this cousin of yours wouldn't happen to be Meek now would it?" said Wendy.

Roger became confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" said Roger.

Wendy pulled out her phone and showed a picture of the Sonic Underground and pointed to Meek who was next to Luna.

"Let's just say I'm close friends with him and some of his other friends." said Wendy.

Roger whistled.

"Not much I know about him yet, other then he went and told the universe he's a crime fighting vigilante." said Roger.

"So I heard." said Wendy.

She then blushed.

"So what brings you to Gravity Falls?" said Wendy.

"One minute I'm in Portland Oregon playing Pokemon Go, the next I'm here." said Roger, "And you felt the need to address the elephant in the room for that reason?"

"Pretty much. Also, you've got a Donphan in the area." said Wendy.

Roger is shocked.

"Huh?" said Roger.

He looked at his phone to see a Donphan was on it.

"Oh." said Roger.

He then caught it.

Wendy smirked.

"Yeah, I've played Pokemon Go to know where certain Pokemon'll be." said Wendy.

"Wanna see a real one?" said Roger.

"Sure." said Wendy.

Roger pulled out his poke ball and it opened up, releasing his Sobble.

"Sobble." said Sobble.

It then jumped onto Roger's arm and hugged it.

"Okay, that cute. But this addiction to Pokemon Go?" said Wendy.

"I have addiction problems that seem to manifest into different things. First one was drinking." said Roger.

Wendy became confused.

"Mobius drinking laws are crazy, also I lived in a trailer with constantly drunk parents from different sides." said Roger, "I wound up drunk to school, special gatherings, and a driving test."

**Flashback**

A male Mobian beagle was sitting in the passenger seat of a car.

"Next." said the beagle.

Then Roger who was messed up and holding a beer bottle entered the car.

"Hey buddy, you ready for this?" said Roger.

The instructor became shocked.

"What the, are you drunk?" said the beagle.

Roger laughed drunkenly.

"No." said Roger.

He drank some more beer and tossed the bottle out of the car, shattering it.

"Just a little." said Roger.

The instructor pulled out a breathalyzer.

"Breath into this." said the instructor.

"Okay." said Roger.

He put his mouth to the breathalyzer and breathed into it.

It started beeping rapidly before exploding.

**End Flashback**

Wendy was shocked.

"You destroyed a breathalyzer?" said Wendy.

Roger blushed.

"Yeah, apparently I had a lot of alcohol at the time." said Roger.

"So you failed the test?" said Wendy.

Roger pulled out his wallet before flicking it, making a drivers license with his name and picture appear out of it.

Wendy saw it.

"They let you drive?" said Wendy.

"I went back the next day after drinking dozens of cups of coffee and passed with flying colors." said Roger.

Wendy whistled.

"So anyways, the drinking changed to many things I became addicted to during my life, and it lead up to this moment." said Roger.

Wendy smirked.

"That's nothing, all my family members are men." She said.

"Then you ain't no stranger to having siblings of one gender." said Roger.

"But anyways, this problem of yours, you should probably start praying for some help to get over it." said Wendy.

Roger nodded.

"Okay." said Roger.

He became confused.

"To who anyways?" said Roger.

"Well you could pray to the church of Scientology." said Wendy.

Roger became mad.

"Like that'll happen, that's basically a cult." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

"I don't buy that Scientology is real, but I'm proof of it, so what the hey?" said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

Wendy then pulled Roger's phone from his pocket.

The meerkat noticed it.

"Hey, that's my phone." said Roger.

"I know." said Wendy.

She did some work on it before giving it back to the meerkat.

He became confused.

"What uh, what'd you do?" said Roger.

"Put my number in your phone." said Wendy.

Roger went through his contacts before reaching Wendy Corduroy.

"Your last name is Corduroy?" He asked.

"Don't judge me." said Wendy.

"Why would I? We just met." said Roger.

"Good point." Said Wendy

Roger finished his soda and crushed the can before he tossed it at the target Wendy had set up on the other side, hitting it.

Wendy chuckled.

"Nice one." said Wendy.


	3. Awesome President

The next day in Toon Manor; Sonic was sleeping in his bed before waking up and climbing off of his bunk and walked out of the bedroom and entered a bathroom before supposedly brushing his teeth.

It turned out however that it was Twitch brushing his teeth.

"That's it, need to get it in those pearly whites." said Twitch.

Courtney walked by before looking back in the room and seeing everything.

She groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Courtney.

Sonic gave her a glare.

"Come on, don't be so jelly just because I was able to get a unanimous decision." said Sonic.

Courtney became mad.

"I AM NOT BEING JELLY!" Courtney yelled so loud that everyone in the mansion could hear her.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Bugs.

"Yeah you'se jelly." said Sonic.

"No I ain't." said Courtney.

"You just screamed like a jealous girl girlfriend." said Twitch.

Courtney pinches Twitch.

"Did you mean to pinch the LGBT man, or punch him?" said Sonic.

"Punch." said Courtney, "Stupid Auto correct."

"Still jelly." said Sonic.

He pulled out a jar of jelly and opened it up before dumping it on Courtney.

Courtney is pissed.

"I hope you rot in hell." Said Courtney.

She walked off.

"Fortunately, I'm friends with Hades himself." said Sonic.

He laughed.

"I'm good." said Sonic.

He spat out his toothpaste.

"Mouth wash." said Sonic.

Twitch put some mouth wash into Sonic's mouth before he swirled it around and spat it out.

Sonic smiled.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was in the kitchen being fed toast by Twitch.

Bugs and Daffy saw this and groaned.

**Interview Gag**

Bug & Daffy were in there together.

"That is just weird on so many levels." said Bugs.

"Even I agree with that." said Daffy.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic finished up the toast.

"Is that all for now Mr. Student Body President?" said Twitch.

"No I order you to go to the restroom for me." said Sonic.

Twitch became confused.

"Go to the-how am I supposed to do that?" said Twitch.

Sonic pulled out a tube and stuck one end up his butt before giving the other end to Twitch.

**Interview Gag**

"I had to ask." said Twitch.

**End Interview Gag**

Twitch was in a bathroom holding the other end of Sonic's tube over a toilet.

Bug and Daffy became more shocked.

"OK that's to lazy even for me." said Daffy.

Twitch then flushed the toilet before leaving the room.

"He forgot to wash his hands." said Bugs.

At Toon City High; every student was going about their business when Sonic and his group of body guards entered.

"This is getting to weird." said Marco.

"Keep going with it, we're being paid good money." said Duncan.

"Okay." said Marco.

The group then appeared next to Sonic's locker.

**Interview Gag**

"Can't be to careful." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic opened his locker and put his stuff inside before pulling his binder out of his backpack and closing the locker.

He smiled.

"And now to start the day." said Sonic.

He laughed and he turns and sees an angry Lori.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, why're you upset? I'm already putting up with Courtney." said Sonic.

"Because you got a unanimous vote as well by making me seem guilty as well. Why do you always make yourself look good?" said Lori.

Sonic looked around and wave a hand towards himself and Lori leaned down to Sonic.

The hedgehog started whispering into the oldest Loud's ear.

Lori became confused.

"For reals?" said Lori.

"Yeah, that's the plan." said Sonic.

Lori is still confused.

**Interview Gag**

"I still don't understand any of this." said Lori.

**End Interview Gag**

"You're a bigger lost cause then the co author of this series." said Sonic.

Later; he and his security detail was in a classroom being taught by Professor Oak.

The Professor smiled.

"And that is how humans and Pokemon have been able to live in harmony." said Oak, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why're all the professors in your series named after trees?" said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek and then at each other.

"Huh, never thought about that." said Duncan.

Oak looked at Duncan confused.

"Shouldn't you be in your own classroom?" said Oak.

"I got that covered." said Duncan.

He pulled out an iPad with control buttons on it.

"Who is the oldest Power Ranger in history?" Gosei's voice said.

Duncan pushed a button on his iPad.

"Billy Cranston from the original timeline." said Duncan.

"Correct." Gosei's voice said.

Oak nodded.

"Okay then." said Oak.

**Interview Gag**

"Things weren't this strange back in Kanto." said Oak.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; all the school were in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Sonic's security detail was surrounding him as he was eating food Twitch was feeding him.

Skinner who saw this groaned.

"This is to unsettling." said Skinner.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled a voice.

Skinner gasped and turned to Gary Chalmers.

"Suh-Suh-Superintendent Chalmers." said Skinner.

"That hedgehog told me the full extent of what's going on." said Chalmers.

Skinner gulped.

"What's his plan?" said Skinner.

"It's very elaborate." said Chalmers.

Skinner nodded.

"I see." said Skinner.

Later; Sonic's group was in Skinner's office talking with the principal and superintendent.

"Okay, so what's your plan to boost morale for these students?" said Skinner.

"School work on iPads, high fives from the school mascot, and a vending machine that dispenses smoothies and milkshakes." said Sonic.

Skinner nodded.

"I see." said Skinner.

"Fortunately, I managed to get one already." said Sonic.

He clapped his hands and Twitch pushed in a vending machine similar to a coffee vending machine.

Skinner whistled.

"Nice." said Skinner.

"This could really make students want to keep coming to school. How's it work?" said Chalmers.

"Simple, you just put in some money or slide a card of any kind, use an iPad on he machine to make your selection of beverage, then the machine dispenses a cup before dumping soft served ice cream and toppings into the cup, finally it mixes it up before putting a straw into the cup." said Sonic, "It's a prototype from a vending machine making company."

Courtney was outside the office overhearing everything.

She became mad.

"He's making my three fold plan look like a joke, I'll make him pay." said Courtney.


	4. Hades Talk

With Roger; he was walking down a sidewalk listening to music on an iPod.

He walked by a church before returning to the entrance.

He looked at it and saw a sign that said 'The perfect spot to pray'.

Roger smiled.

"Okay." said Roger.

He walked into the building and looked around.

The meerkat approached the cross at the front stage and got on his knees before clamping his hands together.

"Dear..."Roger said before doing some thinking, "Whoever's in charge up there."

He cleared his throat.

"I have some serious problems with addiction that seem to manifest itself into many different things. I'm hoping you can help me out, I'd really appreciate it." said Roger.

Then a light appeared behind him before turning and noticing it.

"God?" said Roger.

But then a shadowy hand grabbed him and dragged him into the light before it disappeared.

However; he had left his phone behind.

Roger was then placed on a couch by the hand before it disappeared.

He looked around and saw he was in the Underworld before looking at a glaring Hades.

"You dare call upon the Lord of the Dead and Prince of Temptation for what purpose?" said Hades.

Roger became shocked.

"Whoa shit." said Roger.

He gulped.

"I have some addiction demons I don't understand." said Roger.

"Then allow me to explain the darkness of the mortal soul." said Hades.

Later; Hades was sitting on the couch as well, but instead of being evil like many villains, was talking calmly.

"So yeah, this addiction thing of yours is called Dopamine." said Hades.

"And that is?" said Roger.

"It's a chemical that gets released in the brain when doing something enjoyable like eating and sex, but that's just natural for animals because they need to eat and reproduce." said Hades.

Roger nodded.

"I hear that." said Roger.

"But it's a whole problem with mortals to overdo it on dopamine." said Hades, "Because they've evolved and now have access to all the shit they want. I mean it's not rocket science."

"So you're saying that spiritually there's nothing wrong with me, and addiction is part of everyone's lives?" said Roger.

Hades nodded.

"That's right my friend." said Hades.

"But it is a problem right?" said Roger.

"In a way, it's like being diabetic. You keep on eating sweets, eventually that causes your sugar levels to overflow, and now you're screwed for life and have to inject insulin into your body every day." said Hades.

"So I can get addicted and not enjoy it?" said Roger.

"Yeah that's the point." said Hades, "You got time for visual aids?"

Roger nodded.

"Yeah." said Roger.

Hades placed a hand on Roger's head before removing it.

"Got it." said Hades.

He pulled out a pen and piece of paper before he started drawing stuff down.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you want to know so much about addiction?" said Hades.

"Yesterday, I made friends with someone after playing Pokemon Go for so long, that I ended up in this friends hometown, nearly walked off a cliff, and this friend gives me the idea to pray for help, and here I am, trying to change myself." said Roger.

"So it's a girl." said Hades.

Roger became shocked.

"What? What makes you think that?" said Roger.

"A guy tries to change things about himself and he doesn't have many friends, it's because he's a guy. Does it because of someone's influence, he's trying to impress some girl." said Hades.

Roger became mad.

"She ain't just some girl, she's got life very more unusual then me." said Roger.

"Uh huh." said Hades, "You should talk to her afterwards."

He stopped drawing and flipped it around, revealing a pie chart that had a fourth of it saying 'Roger's mother' and three fourths of it saying 'Roger's father', and Roger's name was over the chart.

"Okay, here we go. Your father is the big issue for your addiction issue, meaning you're more likely to overdo it on dopamine because of the genes he passed onto you." said Hades.

Roger nodded.

"OK." He said.

Hades then continued.

"Your mother however is the safe space in this case since she's likely not to do anything enjoyable." said Hades.

He put the paper down.

"Anyways, just try not to go overboard on addiction." said Hades.

"But why do companies push their products on people?" said Roger.

"An excellent question." said Hades, "But I'm sure it's because they do it because it's good for business, and I have to tempt people to want the stuff for obvious reasons."

"That could be the reason." said Roger.

"Besides, I've done some stuff I'm not proud of when alone." said Hades.

**Flashback**

Hades was in a bedroom dancing non stop to some very loud rock music.

He then saw Pain and Panic in the room with cups of coffee and screamed in shock before the music turned off.

"Pardon, we just thought you'd like a caramel snicker doodle latte with steamed Austrian goat milk." said Pain.

Hades became mad.

"Of course I want a latte." Hades said before grabbing a cup and his flames turned orange, "I LOVE THE WAY YOU TWO MAKE THEM!"

**End Flashback**

"Why goat milk?" said Roger.

"Don't ask." said Hades.

"No judgement there." said Roger.

"And from what you said, your addiction was for a fun mobile game. That's one thing when it's a fun game, but a boring game with push notifications is another, that's blatant skinner box manipulation." said Hades.

Roger nodded.

"Like what?" He asked.

Hades grinned.

Soon the two were playing the boring-est game known to history.

"Wow, this sucks." said Roger.

"Yeah this game appeals to people with big addiction issues." said Hades.

He then smiled.

"Besides, it's only about collecting coins and using them to build a city." said Hades.

"I can tell." said Roger, "And I'm using one of your tablets to play this."

He tapped the screen.

"Anyways, I've got a way to cure your addiction. Laughter." said Hades, "We're going to spend hours watching comedies until you no longer have the need to constantly play mobile games, starting with Get Hard."

Roger became confused.

"And that's supposed to work?" said Roger.

"Laughter is the best medicine." said Hades.

Roger did some thinking.

"Okay then." said Roger.

Back on Earth; Meek entered the same church Roger was in and looked around.

"Roger, Roger are you here?" said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the GPS on it before reaching where Roger's phone is.

The meerkat saw it and picked up the phone.

He went through the contacts and saw Wendy's name on it.

In Gravity Falls; Wendy was sitting on top of the Mystery Shack drinking soda.

Then Meek landed on the roof in his armor.

"We need to talk. But why didn't you flinch anyways?" said Meek.

"With what all I've been through, not much really scares me anymore." said Wendy.

"Not even this?" Meek said before pulling out Roger's phone.

Wendy became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Yep, she doesn't get scared much." Meek said sarcastically.

**End Interview Gag**

"I found this in a church and discovered your name on it, thought you might know something." said Meek.


	5. Broken Back Sonic

At Toon Manor; Spongebob was cooking lots of pizzas.

He sighed.

"These are a lot of Pizza." He said.

He pulled one out of the oven and placed it on the counter.

He smiled and added stuff to it.

"Perfect." said Spongebob.

Soon Mikey came in and whistled at the Pizza's.

"Oh, I'm in heaven." said Mikey.

He reached for a pizza, but Spongebob smacked his hand.

Mikey glared at the sponge.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Mikey.

"One of these pizza's is made specially for Sonic." said Spongebob.

Mikey is pissed.

"Shucks." said Mikey.

He left the kitchen.

**Interview Gag**

"Try to get some pizza, you get rejected instead." said Mikey.

**End Interview Gag**

Courtney appeared in the kitchen and grabbed one of the pizza's before walking off.

Later; she appeared on the roof of Toon Manor with the pizza before setting it down.

She sighed.

Chuck appeared with some type of fruit.

"Here we go, the poof fruit of South America." said Chuck.

Courtney grabbed the fruit.

"Thank you." Courtney said before pulling out a cheese grater and grated the fruit onto the pizza.

Chuck gasped.

"What're you doing? That fruit is a very intense laxative." said Chuck.

"Exactly." said Courtney.

She stopped grating the fruit and tossed it away.

"Sonic'll be in for a big surprise when he eats this." said Courtney.

She then looked up evilly.

"MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" yelled Courtney.

Chuck was shocked.

"Okay then, I'm just going to go now." said Chuck.

He ran off.

Courtney chuckled as Duncan sat down next to her.

"You're starting to become me." said Duncan.

Courtney scoffed.

"No I'm not." said Courtney.

"Yeah, I would have sabotaged anyone else's attempts out of pure jealousy." said Duncan.

"I AM NOT BEING JELLY!" Courtney yelled loud enough to make the universe hear her.

Dorget was in his and Nabbit's beaver dam alone and heard Courtney yelling.

He groaned and turned on some music very loudly.

"Maybe some Zendaya singing Wonderful Life from Smallfoot will tune her out." said Dorget.

Back on Earth.

"Yell any louder, then the whole multiverse will hear you." said Duncan.

He walked off.

Courtney became shocked.

"Oh god, I am becoming Duncan. I can't do this." said Courtney.

She grabbed the pizza and was about to walk off, but was stopped by Twitch.

"Hold it, all food has to go through me first." said Twitch.

He took a slice of pizza and ate it.

Courtney gasped in more shock.

"Mmm, PIZZA'S GOOD!" yelled Twitch.

His stomach started rumbling.

"Stomach's not." said Twitch.

He ran off as Sonic appeared.

"Oh good, I'm star-"Sonic said before Twitch knocked him off the roof and he screamed.

Courtney became even even more shocked.

"SONIC!" yelled Courtney.

"BATHROOM!" yelled Twitch.

Sonic then landed on Grimlock dino mode's back and screamed in pain very loudly that Dorget heard it over his music.

He groaned and turned the volume up some more.

**Interview Gag**

"I just can't with these Earth people." said Dorget.

**End Interview Gag**

Back on Earth; Sonic was groaning in pain as Grimlock removed Sonic from his back and set him on the ground before looking at him.

"Oh man, I am so sorry for not knowing you'd be home this early." said Grimlock.

"Ambulance." said Sonic.

Courtney then appeared and looked at Sonic.

"Are you okay?" said Courtney.

Sonic glared at Courtney.

"No you dumb bitch, I just fell 5 stories off the roof of a mansion, and a lot of my bones are broken." said Sonic, "HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?!"

His shout was so loud that Dorget heard it again.

"OH COME ON!" shouted the Beaver.

Back on Earth; Sonic now fully bandaged up came out of the hospital in an electric wheelchair.

He then wheeled himself into the Mystery Machine that Shaggy and Scooby were driving before driving off.

"So, what's the damage?" said Shaggy.

"I'll be fine, as soon as I hit the living room and watch Mystery Men." said Sonic.

The two hungry characters became confused.

"Mystery Men?" said Scooby.

"Some action/comedy film about a group of misfit heroes who decide to form a team of other misfit heroes in an attempt to rescue one of the greatest heroes who was captured by a dangerous criminal who was paroled from prison." said Sonic.

"Blue Falcon?" asked Shaggy.

"Nope. Film's owned by Universal. But it's got Kel Mitchell in it." said Sonic.

"I'M GAME!" yelled Scooby.

Shaggy sighed.

"Of course." said Shaggy.

Later; the van parked in the Toon Manor garage before the group exited the vehicle.

Sonic then appeared in the living room and turned on the TV as Courtney appeared in the room.

"Hey, sorry about you getting knocked off the roof by Twitch." said Courtney.

"Ah it's okay, could've happened to anyone." said Sonic.

"If there's anything you need, just let me know." said Courtney.

"Well, I can't do my job as student body president, so I'm going to need someone to use the smoothie and milkshake vending machine in front of everyone in school for the first time." said Sonic.

Courtney became confused.

"You want me to take over your job for a while?" said Courtney.

"Yeah pretty much." said Sonic.

Courtney nodded.

"Okay." said Courtney.

She walked off and smiled.

"Yay." said Courtney.

Lynn Jr entered the room.

"Okay, what're you doing, what's the plan?" said Lynn Jr.

Sonic looked at Lynn Jr.

"Plan?" Sonic said before looking at the TV with a smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about."


	6. Overcoming Addiction

Back in the Underworld; Roger was now watching Three Stooges.

He was laughing non stop.

"Stop, stop, this is killing me." said Roger.

"That means the laughter medicine is working." said Hades.

The film ended.

"Films over." said Roger.

Hades then changed the film to The Wedding Ringer.

"This'll be a good one." said Hades.

"And this is about?" said Roger.

"A man with no friends who is getting married and hires a man who operates a best man service to pretend to be his best friend just before a wedding." said Hades.

"Nice." said Roger.

"Yeah, it's a great film. Has Kevin Hart in it." said Hades.

"Wouldn't doubt it." said Roger.

Back on Earth; Meek and Wendy appeared in the same church Roger was in.

Meek looked at the spot Roger disappeared from and put a hand on it.

Wendy was confused.

"What're you doing?" said Wendy.

"Wondering why Roger disappeared from here." said Meek.

He put his hand to his nose and sniffed it.

"Brimstone, from the Underworld. Hades has him." said Meek.

He stood up and his chest plate opened up before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a tube of red paint and opened it up.

"Hades, the Greek Lord of the Dead, what's he got to do with this?" said Wendy.

"We'll soon find out. I need five of those candles that're in front of the cross." Meek said before spraying paint on the ground in the form of a pentagram.

Wendy grabbed five lit candles.

"Okay now what?" said Wendy.

Meek put the paint away as his chest plate closed up.

"Put them on each of the pentagram points." said Meek.

Wendy did as she was told and Meek walked into the pentagram and Wendy followed.

"Oh great dark lord, take us to the Underworld so that we may meet with Hades." said Meek.

The two were then engulfed in flames before it disappeared.

In he Underworld; Roger and Hades had finished up The Wedding Ringer and were starting Clerks 2.

"Now this is a good one, especially the donkey love show scene." said Hades.

"This I gotta see." said Roger.

Then the flames Meek and Wendy appeared before disappearing, revealing that Wendy was holding a katana and Meek had Star Lord like blasters in both his hands.

"Alright Hades, we-"Meek said before he and Wendy noticed what was going on and became confused, "Are very confused by what we're looking at right now."

"Seems like you're both watching a Jay and Silent Bob movie by Kevin Smith." said Wendy.

Hades turned to the two.

"Oh hey, we're trying to take care of this guy's addiction problem." said Hades.

Roger turned around.

"Hi." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

"This is just to weird for me." said Meek, "Think lord of the dead, there could be torture going on, but this is unusual. Even though some of us are tight with him."

**End Interview Gag**

"You guys going to stay and see this movie?" said Roger.

Meek and Wendy did some thinking.

"I don't know, it just seems weird seeing a-"Wendy said before being interrupted by Roger.

"There's going to be one of those human donkey shows by the end of the film." said Roger.

"I gotta see this." Wendy said before jumping on the couch and sitting down.

She then pulled out a large movie theater cup of soda and tub of popcorn with a smile on her face.

Hades grinned.

"Always know how to attract people." said Hades.

Later; Meek, Wendy, and Roger returned to the church by way of fire before it disappeared.

"Well, that was a creepy scene in the film." said Meek.

Wendy was doing some work on her phone.

"Clerks 2, five stars." said Wendy.

"I loved it, don't care what the co author thinks if he gets around to seeing it. He'll more then likely give it a bad review on Facebook." said Roger.

Meek turned to his cousin.

"Okay Roger, now that you're somewhat cured of addiction, what's the plan?" said Meek.

Roger did some thinking.

Later; he dumped his entire collection of Play Mobian magazines into a garbage can before pouring some lighter fluid into it.

He then pulled out a match and lit it with his thumb claw before tossing it into the can as fire emerged from it.

Meek and Wendy noticed it.

"You sure you want to do that?" said Meek.

"I'm sure, Hades is right, I don't want to have to get addicted to something and grow bored with it." said Roger, "I'll just keep my mobile game playing to a mininum."

Meek nodded.

"Good for you. Just don't stay out to late." said Meek.

He walked off.

Roger grabbed a lawn chair and sat down on it as Wendy did the same thing.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you learn to light a match with a claw?" said Wendy.

"My father's husband." said Roger.

Wendy became confused.

"Father's husband?" said Wendy.

"Yeah both my father and mother are LGBT. It's weird." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"Good to know." said Wendy.

The two looked at the fire.

"You know, I couldn't have gotten over my addiction problem without your help, just want to say thanks." said Roger.

"You're welcome." said Wendy.

Roger did some thinking.

"You should talk to her afterwards." Hades's voice said.

Roger turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, would you consider...I don't know...spending time with me?" said Roger.

Wendy turned to Roger.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" said Wendy.

"I don't know, you tell me." said Roger, "How am I doing?"

Wendy blushed.

"A little so so." said Wendy.

Roger sighed.

"Well, I tried." said Roger.

Wendy placed a hand on Roger's chest before pulling him close and kissed him on the lips.

The two pulled away smiling.

"My answer is I'd consider it." said Wendy.

"So is this a thing now?" said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"Yep." said Wendy.

The two resumed kissing each other.

Hades was watching everything from the Underworld and chuckled.

"Success." said Hades.


	7. Courtney's Lesson

The next day at Toon City High; Sonic was sitting in the auditorium as lots of students were walking in.

"This should be fun." said Sonic.

Then Gwen sat down on a chair next to him as Meek came by.

"Hey." said Gwen.

"Hey." said Sonic.

Meek became confused.

"Why're you in a body cast? Shouldn't you be presenting the new vending machine?" said Meek.

"I wish, but I got knocked off the roof last night by Twitch, and now I cant fulfill my duties. So Courtney's taking over." said Sonic.

He became shocked and sniffed Meek.

"Why do you smell like a lumberjack from Gravity Falls, did you start a relationship with Wendy Corduroy?" said Sonic.

Meek became shocked.

"How do you know what a lumberjack from Gravity Falls smells like?" said Meek.

"Spend a few days with Wendy, you'll know how it smells." said Gwen.

"Right, but I didn't start one with her. It was my cousin." said Meek.

Sonic's jaw dropped.

Gwen put it back in place.

"Good for him I guess?" said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah I don't know what to think of this." said Gwen.

"Same here, but I'm proud that he didn't try to get into bed with her." said Meek.

Skinner then appeared on the stage.

"And now to present the new milkshake/smoothie vending machine." said Skinner.

Everyone cheered.

"Normally the student body president would, but he's unable to fulfill his duties, that our own Courtney will take over." said Skinner.

Everyone booed.

Courtney is mad.

"Oh shut up." said Courtney.

A tomato is thrown at her.

Courtney growled.

"Can we just get this over with, I'm supposed to be at a dental appointment in 30 minutes." said Skinner.

Then the vending machine was wheeled on stage.

"Hopefully this'll go better then that news report I saw the other day." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

In the Underworld; Sonic, Gaz, and Hades were watching a report of Wonder Woman fighting Mxyzptlk.

She punched Mxy really hard, sending him crashing into a wall.

"JESUS, THAT REALLY HURT YOU (BLEEP)!" Mxy yelled.

Everyone in the report gasped in shock.

A dog urinating on a hydrant whimpered in shock.

Some birds stopped flying in shock before falling.

The Earth was rotating before stopping.

Mxy became shocked by what he said and chuckled nervously.

"Whoops." said Mxy.

The three in the Underworld were shocked.

"Holy shit, he did not just call Wonder Woman what I think he did." said Sonic.

Hades nodded.

"He did." said Hades.

"He should have just called her a bitch to keep from being harmed to much." said Gaz.

"Even I wouldn't have done that." said Hades.

**End Interview Gag**

"Oh yeah, I remember that news report. That was way out of line. Especially since it was being shown on live TV." said Meek.

"I'm just shocked the Earth literally stopped." said Gwen.

"Superman must have had something to do with that." said Sonic.

"Now demonstrate this whole thing." said Skinner.

Courtney was about to do some work on the vending machine, but stopped before she could do anything.

She sighed.

"I can't do this." said Courtney.

Everyone was confused.

"Wait what?" Asked one of the Students who was a reverse Mermaid.

"I just cant do this." said Courtney.

She turned to the audience.

"I did something very wrong to get here, I tried to harm someone I know, but instead I harmed myself. It all happened because I was jealous of how much better at the job this friend of mine was doing. So, I'm going to resign doing this job, and instead pass it onto Lori Loud." said Courtney.

She walked off.

The audience cheered.

Sonic chuckled.

"It's about time." said Sonic.

Gwen and Meek looked at Sonic.

"About time, you didn't plan a thing for her?" said Meek.

"Actually, I did." said Sonic.

"His plan was to drive Courtney crazy with his way of acting like student body president so much that she'll swallow her pride, realize that he was better at the job, and that winning isn't everything." said Gwen.

"Really, excluding him falling off and landing on Grimlock only to be sent to the Hospital?" asked Meek.

"No actually that was unexpected." said Sonic.

"But you planned everything else though?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Getting sent to detention for farting in art class?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Calling Courtney out for trying to commit voter fraud?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Make her three fold plan better then what she had?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Security detail?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Everyone but Courtney knew about it?" said Meek.

"Paid them all off, even Skinner and Chalmers." said Sonic.

He turned his wheelchair around and wheeled out of the auditorium.

"See ya." said Sonic.

"I swear, he works in mysterious ways." said Meek.

Gwen nodded.


	8. Who's Going to Protect Sonic

At the McDuck Mall; Sonic was going through the mall with Randy, Duncan, Mike, Ben, and Marco still in secret service outfits following him around.

He noticed the group.

"Okay, you can not follow me around now. Go protect Lori, she's acting student body president. I gave Twitch the okay to be her secretary." said Sonic.

Randy looked at Sonic.

"Well you gave us specific orders to protect you no matter what." said Randy.

"I'm giving you new orders, I'm perfectly fine." said Sonic.

But then a loud popping sound was heard.

"PROTECT THE PRESIDENT!" yelled Mike.

They tackled Sonic to the ground before he screamed in pain.

"Who's going to protect me?" said Sonic, "You're fired, you're all fired."

With Roger; he was working in the KFC booth of the food court before taking off his apron and hung it on a coat hook before jumping over the counter.

He turned to the counter as another worker appeared in his place.

"The usual Jim." said Roger.

"Coming up." said Jim.

He typed stuff down on the cash register before looking at Roger.

"You know the price." said Jim.

Roger placed some money on the counter before Jim took the money.

Minutes later; Roger was walking away from the KFC booth with a box of Smokey Mountain Barbecue tenders, a Famous Bowl, and a large soda.

He sat down at a booth table and looked around.

The meerkat then grabbed a tender before he turned to eat it, only to see Wendy sitting across from him.

"Hey." said Wendy.

Roger screamed before nearly dropping the tender, but grabbed it swiftly.

He smiled.

"Oh thank goodness." said Roger.

He started eating the tender.

"Yummy." said Roger.

"KFC huh?" said Wendy.

"Yeah I'm quite fond of it, I even work there for the chicken I can sink my teeth into." said Roger.

"Nice." said Wendy.

Roger pushed the box of Smokey Mountain Barbecue tenders over to her.

She smiled.

"Thanks." said Wendy.

She grabbed a tender and ate it.

"Mmm, oh yeah, I know why you enjoy deep fried chicken." said Wendy.

"Didn't get much of that back on my planet." said Roger.

"Why, to many porch monkeys?" Wendy joked.

Roger gasped.

"You shouldn't be saying that. It's a racial slur on Mobius. Used to describe a monkey that is lazy." said Roger.

Wendy is shocked.

"You're kidding right?" said Wendy.

"No, if there's anything that film Clerks 2 taught me, it's that anything could be a slur." said Roger.

He pulled out his laptop and set it on the table before opening it up.

"And now to watch some Harley Quinn." said Roger.

Wendy sat down next to him.

"Oh boy, this I gotta see." said Wendy.

Roger pushed a button on his computer, but instead the group saw a talk show interview involving Mxy, his wife Gsptlsnz, and Soar the Eagle.

"Huh, a talk show interview involving Mxyzptlk's battle with Wonder Woman." said Roger.

"The one where he accidentally called her the c word?" said Wendy.

"Yep." said Roger.

"So Mxy, you're hoping that people'll forgive you for that fight with Wonder Woman, right?" said Soar.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to call her that, it just slipped out. I have great respect for women. Ask my wife, she'll tell you what you think." said Mxy.

But Gsp stood up in anger.

"You know what I think, I think you prefer to spend more time with those do gooder heroes and bothering them then spending it with me." said Gsp.

Mxy chuckled nervously.

"Okay honey, take it easy." said Mxy.

"No, I'm saying what I really think. Since you met Superman, you've been going to Earth every chance you get to bother people." said Gsp.

"Let's not go overboard." said Mxy.

"I'm leaving you." said Gsp.

She then walked off as Mxy started boiling red before steam escaped his ears.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU (BLEEP)!" Mxy yelled.

Everyone in the studio gasped in shock.

A Dog who was peeing heard this and stopped, a cat and mouse heard this stopped running, the birds stopped flying and fell in shock & the Earth literally stopped rotating again.

Mxy chuckled nervously.

"Kltpzyxm." said Mxy.

He then disappeared.

Roger and Wendy were shocked as well.

"Whoa shit." said Roger.

"Yeah, he just can't catch a break." said Wendy.

"If you ask me, he shouldn't even come to this world." Twitch who was at another table said.

Wendy turned to Twitch.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Wendy.

"Names Twitch." said Twitch. "Who are you?"

"Wendy Corduroy." said Wendy, "Anything interesting about you?"

"Father owns a coffee shop in this town, had to move here and transfer to Toon City, and I'm in an open long distance relationship." said Twitch.

Wendy looked at Roger in confusion.

"He has a boyfriend." said Roger.

"It's very weird." said Eddy who came by.

Wendy became confused.

"Weird, what's weird about it?" said Wendy.

Eddy pulled out his phone and showed a video of Twitch and Harris playfully pushing each other.

"Eddy, what these two guys have is beautiful, and I won't let you ruin it." said Wendy.

The two guys on the video started open mouth kissing each other.

Wendy became shocked.

"Okay now it's weird. Bleach my eyes." said Wendy.

Then Roger poured bleach on her eyes.

"Don't judge me, the relationship between me and Harris started off as a con job that blossomed into something else." said Twitch.

"I won't doubt it." said Wendy.

Shee grabbed a tender and ate it as the others walked off and Roger turned on DC Universe to watch Harley Quinn.

"Here we go." said Roger.

The two teens turned to the laptop.

"You know, I couldn't have gotten over my addiction problems without you. Just want to say thanks for helping me out, and agreeing to go out with me." said Roger.

Wendy kissed Roger on the cheek.

"Sure thing." said Wendy.

They started watching Harley Quinn.

"Is it weird that Poison Ivy actually has a conscience in this series?" said Wendy.


End file.
